What Happened to Rhonda?
by KattyTime
Summary: Part of Helga's Dream Hysteria. What happened to Rhonda all those years ago that made her give up her son?


I own nothing. The missing moments in Helga's dream hysteria.

As Rhonda stared at Helga's ultrasound her hand mindlessly went to her stomach and her eyes went to Curly. Tears started to form as she remembered all the things that happened five years ago.

24 year old Rhonda knocked another one back. It was her bachelorette party. She was about to marry the only man her father would ever approve of Richard Smith. Even his name was too up tight. She just didn't want this night to end. A guy with a beard and a bad hair cut started to hit on her. She just went for it. Consequences could wait until morning. He started to lead her out of the club when a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Rhonda, you know you're too good for doing this." It was Curly. He looked very sensor even though his heart was breaking. Her was still head over heels for her, but she was engaged. She had told him so many times that she was happy with Richard. Curly didn't believe it, but she never said otherwise. Even if he couldn't be happy, he wasn't going to let her mess up her own happiness.

"Shut up, bowl head." The man said as he started pulling Rhonda toward the exit. Rhonda gave him one good slap and he let go.

"I am Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd! Not some trash you can just have some meaningless one night stand with. Curly, get your car. I'm too tipsy to drive." Rhonda said.

Curly smiled a little at the man. Rhonda's "friends" were too drunk to even notice what was going on. Rhonda simply got into Curly's car as he drove her away.

"Not to my house. My future in-laws are staying there and I just don't want to see them." She said as she waved her hand past the window trying hard to be elegant in her drunken state.

They pulled into Curly's drive way 20 minutes later. For a small girl, Rhonda was holding her liquor. Curly sat her in his bed while he took the couch. She fell asleep within minutes.

Around three A.M. Curly awoke to find Rhonda at the foot of the couch.

"Rhonda? What are you doing up?" Curly asked reaching over to the coffee table to get his glasses.

"I hate him. I don't want to marry him. He just likes me for my money and my looks. He's told me." She began to cry. Curly sat up and wrapped a cover around her shoulders, afraid to touch her in such a vulnerable state.

"He is only marrying me to merge the company's and produce a child to take over both companies. I'm just suppose to be a mother and a trophy wife. I thought that would be okay. I thought that's what I wanted, but what's the point without love?" She cried as she hugged him. A large part of him was broken with her heart. He held her and let his own tears flow into her hair. She was showing her true colors. She had always put up a front in front of people. Her money was an excellent shield from feelings, but sometimes shields fail. She was almost asleep in his arms when he tried to leave.

She grabbed his arm. "Stay, just for tonight." She said in a weak voice. He did as he was told. He could never say no to her.

That was just the start. Two weeks later Curly dried as she walked down the aisle to Richard too afraid of being disowned to say she was un happy. She chanced a glance at Curly. Trying to show a smile. She just needed to marry Richard. The prenuptial agreement said the marriage had to last four years. Four years and she would be free. She said "I do." While her heart said "I don't."

They slept in separate beds, so when Rhonda took a pregnancy test 6 months later and it turned up positive, she knew who it belonged to. Cheating would break the agreement. She would lose everything. She told Richard she had a year long trip to take to Africa never mentioning the baby, but he knew. He told her it was the money of the baby. She wouldn't kill her own baby, not the proof of her and Curly's love. She raced over to Curly's house. As she explained everything, Curly cried of both joy and heart break. He told her to give him the baby. She agreed. Proud to have someone to love their child. She left, not wanting the press to get wind of her pregnancy and force her and Richard to say it was their child. She would never force a child to be related to him. Not when her baby had a loving father waiting. She had a son. They named him Ron though he looked like Curly. She went on with her life without Curly waiting until she could get a divorce. The day finally came. She divorced Richard. She couldn't get back in contact with Curly. Two weeks later, she was here. She hoped and prayed that he would take her back. Live a life they deserved.

Curly sent a smile back as her pictures came on screen. She sat holding a small bundle of joy. The only picture she had of her and her son.


End file.
